Aggregor's Twisted Transformations
Aggregor's Twisted Transformations is a story involving Aggregor and the aliens he captured. It shows Aggregor transforming into each one of the 5 aliens he captured, even transforming into Ultimate Aggregor. All chapters are told in Aggregor's POV. don't own Ben 10 Chapter 1: Bivalvan one continues after Fame I looked at him. '' ''Bivalvan, captured and put in my tank. I smiled deviously. Once i had those other aliens, I would be strong enough, and soon, I'd be getting that Ultimate Prize soon enough. Suddenly, I started to feel a change across my body. My hands were now metal, and had 4 fingers. My eyes were now a light blue. My clothes were replaced by a red metal plating. Bivalvan smirked from the tank. "You look good!" he said. "What's... happened to me?" I asked, looking surprised."Isn't it obvious? You have turned into an exact replica of me." Bivalvan said. "My god..." I said, staring at my new appearance. I looked exactly like my prisoner! '' ''Even some of my army laughed at me. "You feel waterlogged, swimboy!" one of them laughed. I felt infuriated. I swear that if that Ben Tennyson finds out, I'm gonna kill him! Suddenly, I felt myself change again, this time, reverting back to normal. When I looked, I saw that I was normal again. Now THAT was unexpected! Chapter 2: Galapagus is after Escape From Aggregor I grinned as I stared at Galapagus, the turtle alien Ben Tennyson and his friends helped to save, only to lose him to me, again. Like I said, no one escapes Aggregor. I looked at the 2 prisoners, Bivalvan and Galapagus. I needed the other 3 though, or I wouldn't be able to obtain the Ultimate Prize. '' ''"Grrr!" Galapagus snapped at me. "You lied to me! You're such a double-crosser!" That made me mad. I glared at him with my staff glowing bright. That made him quiet for the time being. '' ''Suddenly, I felt myself changing colour. I also gained the 6 hollow ports on my torso from when i first attacked Galapagus' planet. Then, I felt my legs getting thicker, my torso getting wider, my pants and boots ripped off, followed by my tunic. My arms and hands changed to that of his, and my head design changed shape and colour too. Galapagus grinned. Bivalvan chuckled slightly. "Wow!" said one of my troops. "You look just like that turtle alien you just captured!" said another. I looked at myself in a mirror. They were right. I looked exactly like Galapagus! Suddenly, the changes began to happen again. I felt my huge arms shrinking down to their original size, my torso getting thinner, my head changing to it's normal shape, and my skin changed back to it's normal color. I looked at the troops, who were covering their eyes and at Galapagus, who was looking blankly at me. I was naked! I managed to shuffle away, looking extremely embarrased. '' ''I could kill my army if this happens again! But back to my recapturing business. Chapter 3: P'andor Too Hot To Handle Aggregor's POV: First I captured Bivalvan, then Galapagus, and now, P'andor. I was now more than halfway to getting strong enough so I could obtain the 'Ultimate Prize'. I wanted it more than ever. But nothing good ever comes for free, you know. I still needed the last 2 aliens. '' ''The moment I brought him into the confinement area, I started to feel... rather hot. Whew! It must be 186 degrees in here! The sweat poured down my body like rivers. Or oceans, i think. "What's happening to him?" Galapagus asked. "It's obviously strange." said Bivalvan. '' ''I looked down at my hand and gasped in horror. It had turned a glowing orange! And not just my hand! Every last inch of my body was glowing orange! Then, I saw my boots. They were getting bigger and turning metal! the same thing was happening to my pants and tunic as well! The metal was beginning to form around my body! '' ''"Wow!" P'andor said. "He's got an armour shell just like me!" "That's because he's turned into an exact double of you." Galapagus said to him. I staggered over to a nearby mirror and looked. I gasped at the sight of myself. I was exactly like P'andor, armor and all! "Not half bad!" I said to myself, flexing my armoured muscles. Soon, the changes began again! This time, the armour turned back into my clothes, my skin cooled and turned back to normal, and there I was. Aggregor, now back to normal. Such a shame though. I did enjoy being a scorching hot alien in a fireproof armoured suit. Category:Episodes